A Deadly Affair
by Keatsgirlx
Summary: Aria had just came back from her trip aboard when she meets the handsome new English teacher, Mr. Ezra Fitz. What starts as an innocent school girl crush turns into murder.
1. Prologue

You never get to choose the person you love. Fate chooses for you and you have to deal with what comes along with this love affair. As humans, we have free will, but there are forces that we cannot control. Love is always seen as a beautiful thing as a child. As you get older, you see the true pain that comes along with love. Innocence never lasts as long as we wished it would. Maybe that is why people stay so immature for so long? We love our innocence so much that we never want to part with it and face reality.

A scream, a struggle, a loud thud, Aria couldn't believe what was happening before her very eyes. She held the knife tight in her hands as crimson blood dripped from it. She saw the dead, lifeless body that laid by her feet. She dropped the bloody knife unable to process what was going on right now. Had she really just killed someone? Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and it was hard for her to breathe. Her hands began to shake as she stood there.

Aria mind was a blur. She wanted to pinch herself and wake up. She didn't mean to kill her. She came at Aria with a knife. What was Aria supposed to do? It was self-defense wasn't it.

Aria knew she couldn't call the police. They wouldn't believe her. They would find out all of her secrets and she would be in jail for life. She couldn't let that happened.

Aria ran to the bathroom to wash her hands and the knife. She couldn't leave the knife with all her fingerprints over it, so she put it in her bag. She may need it later on. She broke the window and stole some of the money to make it look like a robbery. She didn't even know how to get rid of her finger prints though. She was on edge was rushing around the house to find something when she heard a car in the driveway. She rushed into the trapped door as fast as she could.

She had locked herself inside when heard a man scream. She bit her lip. She knew who the scream belonged to. She held her breathe as he called 911.

Later that night, when Aria was sure that everyone was gone, she unlocked the trapped door. She crawled out of the trap door. The house was dark and silent now. She held her breathe again and moved towards the door as quiet as she could. She didn't get very far until the light turned on, "Where do you think your going, Miss. Aria?"

AN: this is a pretty horrible start, but it is going to get better. I promise :)


	2. Chapter 1

Aria walked into school on the first day of her junior year of high school. She had been so looking forward coming back to Rosewood after her semester aboard. She did enjoy her time in Iceland, but it was good to be back near familiar faces and familiar places. She never thought she would ever miss Rosewood as much as she did.

After her best friend had gone missing and her parents gotten a divorce, Aria went through a dark phase in her life. Her parents thought it be best if she stayed away from for a bit. Aria had to admit that it did help her come to terms with her parents' marriage falling apart. Her best friend disappearing though, she wasn't sure if she could ever get over that.

The police had searched high and low for her best friend, Ali, but she was nowhere to be found. It had been two years since her disappearance, and the trail had went cold on finding her within the first five days of her disappearing. It was like one second, she was there and the next in the flash of light she was gone. After she went missing, Aria and her other friends started to fall apart. They would blame each other for her disappearance saying that if the other had been doing something this wouldn't have happened. It didn't change anything though. It only ruined their friendships. They all knew that no matter how much fighting they would do it wouldn't bring Ali back. It wasn't even close.

Aria felt someone tap her shoulder that pulled her from her thoughts. She blinked in the sunlight for who had touched her. "Boo," said Emily her best friend. '

Aria giggled, "You scared me." She hugged her best friend that she hadn't seen in what felt like ages. Once Aria went aboard, Emily messaged her on Facebook, saying how sorry she was about all the fighting and such. She was just so worried about Ali, she acted horribly. Aria had said they were sorry and soon became friends again. They would Skype and everything. Aria was sad though that none of her other friends had crawled out of the closet to say they were sorry. She had even tried to reach out of them, but they ignored all of her messages. Emily had said they were pretty busy with their new lives and were pretty pissed at her for leaving them as well. Aria didn't leave them. She just needed time away from all the drama. She had gone through some pretty dark times after all that happened. Her world had fallen to pieces and she needed some time by herself to heal.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked her as she pulled out of the hug. "What's it like being back in Rosewood?"

I shrugged, "I am fine." That was all I really said. I was too into the whole idea of being back in high school in Rosewood again. I could feel my anxiety began to jump. "It scares me. Everything that happened a year ago, but it still feels like it was just yesterday when she left us. Do you feel that way too sometimes?" Aria asked her.

"I think of her all the time," Emily said looking down at her books. "I try not to all the time, but it never really works out." She bit her lip.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Aria said so quickly. "I am sorry. I never really had someone to talk about this after I left that would actually understand what was going on. I had friends in Iceland, but they didn't understand what was going on here."

"It's okay, I guess I am just not used to anyone saying her name. It crawled up on me." Aria nodded softly as they walked into the school.

They walked into the school together silently. Aria bit down on her lip as she pulled out her schedule to look at it. This was going to be harder coming back then she ever imagined. She sort of wished that she had just decided to move in with her host family instead of coming back to Rosewood. It was too late now. She was already here no going back now.

"What is your first class?" Emily asked when they had gotten to their lockers'.

"Um," Aria looked down at her schedule. "English Grade 11, how about you?"

"Awesome. We have the same class." Emily squealed as she linked arms with her old best friend. Aria felt a little weird about this. She hadn't seen Emily in ages, but Emily was treating it like it had only been like a summer break. "We should sit next to each other, so you can tell me stories about your trip to Iceland."

Aria began to tell stories about her trip to Iceland. Not many people that lived in Rosewood had ever gone to a country that wasn't rich or had some popular resort. Iceland had none of that. Just the way that Aria had wanted it. Aria never wanted to go to a rich place like that. She may have been able to relax, but it wouldn't help her forget. It would have been harder to forget.

Aria and Emily walked into the classroom and took seats towards the back of the classroom. It was the same as they had before life got so complicated. Aria had to admit it was nice to actually know people she was going to school with. Emily and Aria had been best friends since pre-K. They all had.

"It was so weird to have you gone. It was like none of us had been friends at all."

Aria looked at her confused, "What? Why?"

"Everything changed. It just became hard to be friends with police snooping around. You were there for that, but you left once it was over. It was hard to feel safe being together. I don't know if they told this, but the likelihood of whoever did this to get another one of us. It was half our parents' and some of own decision to not keep in much contact anymore." Emily shrugged.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that whoever took Alison could try and get us?" She was trying to add things up in her head. The cops had never told her that she or any one of her friends could be the next target for this guy. Whoever he was. "They never caught him."

Emily shook his head. "They never ever found him."

**A/N: **

So hey guys, its been awhile since I updated and I am really sorry for being MIA. I got very busy with school and such but now I am done for the summer :) so I should update more. If you like this story you should check out my new story blog.

Its still going through changes but its almost up. I am exicted :)


End file.
